


her unfinished symphony.

by secludedghost7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Fluff and Angst, Gen, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Major Original Character(s), Minecraft Realism, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and tubbo is an honorary member, but fuck that i'm making him a good dad in this, cuss words are censored, dsmp!phil may be a shitty dad canonically, found family for the win woo, not surprising tbh, the oc is also part of the family through tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secludedghost7/pseuds/secludedghost7
Summary: happy endings are overrated.OR, elodie brown only knew pain and isolation. that is, until she made the best decision of her life.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	her unfinished symphony.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving this story from wattpad to ao3 because i enjoy this platform more. i'm still very new to the site however, so correct me on anything i may mess up!

elodie pushed her way through the dense forest, tears streaming down her dirt-covered cheeks. the words of her parents echoed in her head.

_"you're not good enough, elodie. you never will be."_

_"leave before i kill you!"_

_"why we're we cursed with a daughter like you??"_

_"just let her leave, james. we don't need her."_

she couldn't help but feel like it was true, as much as she didn't want to let it affect her. even her own brother didn't defend her.

_"just go, el."_

so she did. elodie ran from the isolated farmhouse she'd grown up in after hastily grabbing a few items and shoving them into a small backpack. she didn't know how long she'd been walking; she'd left early in the morning, but by then it was late enough that the sun only barely peeked over the horizon, and the moon was visible in the darkening sky. 

elodie knew that once the sun went down completely, she'd be forced to take cover from the dangerous creatures that roamed the quiet forest. she only wished she'd prepared better for such an event.

"c'mere, cinnamon," she stopped and squatted down to gestured for her tabby cat to come closer. "i know, we've been walking for a while," she swiped at her face to clear stray tears. "i'll carry you until we find a good spot to stop for tonight." she held out her arms, and the cat leapt into them. "good girl." 

after giving cinnamon a quick pet, elodie continued walking, cinnamon now resting calmly in her arms. every few steps, a twig or small branch would break under her feet, causing her to be on high alert for any zombies or skeletons that could possibly hear her.

"i don't know what we're gonna do, cinn." elodie felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "i just don't know."

she was wiping her eyes again when she felt an arrow whiz right past her ear. "sh*t!" she jumped around and saw two skeletons coming from the trees behind her. elodie mumbled curses as she turned around to sprint away.

she didn't make it far, however, before an arrow hit her in the back, causing her to crumble to the ground in pain. cinnamon hissed at the rapidly approaching skeletons and licked at the girl's face. "go, cinn, i'll take care of this!" the cat obeyed and scurried away. 

elodie pulled out her wooden sword and stood up with a grimace. "this is all i have...guess it'll have to do." she shrugged to herself and charged the skeletons. it only took a few hits to kill both, but the fight broke her sword. 

the pain in the teen's back had multiplied by the time both skeletons were dead, along with a new pain in her thigh. upon looking down, she saw an arrow sticking out of her now bloody jeans. she collapsed to the forest floor again, but this time, she couldn't stand back up. her entire body felt cold, and her eyes threatened to close. she wanted to keep fighting, to get up and find cinnamon, but she couldn't. everything went dark.

...

"tommy, come here quick! i found a cute cat! aww, you have a collar. where's your owner...cinnamon?"

"its name is cinnamon?"

"her name is cinnamon, yes. it says so on her collar. i wonder where her owner is. poor kitty, are you hungry? do you have any fish on you?"

"why would i have fish on me? i don't carry fish everywhere i go!"

"well, what do i feed- wait, oh my god, look!"

"who is that??"

"i don't know, i've never seen her before. what do we do??"

"she's definitely hurt and unconscious. should we take her with us?"

"what are you guys looking-? oh."

"we found her laying here. she's hurt, wilbur. what do we do?"

"we'll take her with us. she clearly needs medical attention, and soon. tommy, can you carry her?"

"why can't tubbo??"

"i'm smaller than you! don't you say that you're a big man?"

"...yes."

"oh for f*cks sake, i'll get her. no- tubbo- i've got her."

"i was going to do that, wilbur, just so you know."

"sure, tommy. sure."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on the first real chapter for a few weeks, hopefully i'll have that out soon.


End file.
